


"Three Coins in a Fuchsbau" Post-Script

by sevsgirl72



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevsgirl72/pseuds/sevsgirl72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renard in the aftermath of "Three Coins in a Fuchsbau"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Three Coins in a Fuchsbau" Post-Script

**Author's Note:**

> I have just started watching the show (only at 1x19), so if it doesn't jive with the 2nd and 3rd season I apologize. Playing around with Renard's voice. Enjoying trying to navigate through a) not knowing much about him and b) the obvious loathing he has for playing the game and yet, not being accepted. I put the pre-slash warning because I feel like I might add on a slash story to this later.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Renard’s dream that night was not of triumph and crowds chanting his name. There was no swell of pride and power settling into the very fibers of his body at finally usurping his bastard status to take the birthright that should have been his all along.

His dream that night was a nightmare.

Renard was back in the station’s underground parking, but observing the scene in some disembodied reflection. He watched himself grabbing Nick, asking for the coins back. Whimpering, snivelling, and _begging_. Renard did not beg, and yet, there he was. He watched it all unfold with a bile rising in his throat at how repugnant he was. How all his poise and pride was ripped from him at his greed and thirst for power.  Renard saw the moment that Nick’s concerned eyes turned into a gaze of disgust. Saw the detective drop his hands from the captain’s lapel as if burned by his pathetic pleading for the coins.

Renard woke as Nick let him go, eyes snapping open to his dark bedroom ceiling. He lay paralyzed for a moment, trying to mentally shake off the nightmare; trying to figure out whether he was more disturbed by his loss of the coins or the look of disgust in Nick’s eyes.


End file.
